Breakeven
by colourfuldaze
Summary: You never think this is the last time. You never think there won't be more. You think you have forever. But you don't.


**AN: **MARCH BREAK :) I've gone through some rough experiences lately, and they've inspired me to write something, so yeah. Haha. Okay, let's go.

**[Disclaimer]** Disney still owns. Yeap. Song is _Breakeven_, by the Script.

_**story info**__:_ sonnywithachance | **breakeven** | sonny&chad | angst/romance.

Notes: FIRST, sonny's point of view. SECOND, chad's pov.

* * *

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
__Just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
__Cause I got time while she got freedom  
__Cause when her heart breaks no I don't breakeven  
_

"**You're nothing without me. Just another girl. I can get those absolutely anywhere. You're nothing"**.

Chad's words rang through her, like they always have. But this time? Their arguments have gone onto another level since they broke up two months ago. Day by day, she has to go through Chad's spite and the knowledge that she was just another girl to him. They lasted two years. Two years of arguments, walkouts and tears, but also sunsets, apologies and happiness.

She didn't' know what to say, how to respond when the boy that she still loves tells her that she's _just another girl._ Chad knew. He knew that she didn't care about what people say, it could matter less to her. But Chad? His words stung her, always. It came to the point where his words have left her crying in the photo booth of the So Random studio.

It was only then that she remembered. All the times that Chad Dylan Cooper had hurt her, left her bawling, they all flashed back to her. At the moment, she couldn't feel any love for the man standing before her. Just anger.

"Nothing? Chad before I met you I was perfectly fine. Boys weren't important to me. But then I come to So Random and I have to endure all this? Chad, get over yourself. I've never done anything but help you. Do you know how often you've left me hurt and crying? Don't you know, Chad Dylan Cooper, that this fucking world doesn't revolve around you?!"

_What am I supposed to say,  
__When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
_

Sonny couldn't help but grin, she has left the all mighty Chad Dylan Cooper speechless. For a moment, she saw the Chad that she used to know. The kind, affectionate (at times), and vulnerable boy that she fell in love with. Just for a moment, then he was gone.

_Sonny and Chad,_ Hollywood's golden teen couple. While being with Chad was amazing, it also become too hard to bear. She had to put up with his legions of fans, always claiming that Sonny Munroe wasn't good enough for _their_ Chad. They were constantly being photographed and followed, and there was always people trying to split them up with rumors. But it was none of that. It was Chad, Chad and his endless womanizing. Chad and his hurtful words. It was Chad, who didn't _want_ a relationship.

Chad, who she had worked so hard to bring out the best in.

Chad, who thought of himself over their relationship.

**Chad. Who despite this all, she still loved with every piece of her heart.  
**

_What am I supposed to do,  
__When the best part of me was always you  
_

"Don't you know, Chad Dylan Cooper, that this fucking world doesn't revolve around you?!"

It was a miracle. After years, Sonny Munroe had left Chad Dylan Cooper speechless. He almost let her in again. Almost grabbed hold of her hand and never would have let her go. Almost. But then he put up his ice cold façade. He stared at her coldly, and tried his best to hide what was inside of him. But when she looked at him, and he melted in her eyes – for a split second – he let her see him. For a moment. Then his ocean eyes turned ice blue, and he was the monster again.

"Sonny. Sonny, oh naïve little Sonny. Of course this world revolves around me. See these people, serving me at my every little need; their sole existence is to serve Chad Dylan Cooper. You should know, of course. Everything concerns Chad Dylan Cooper".

No, not really. In Chad's little imaginary world, the sun comes out everyday, in the form of the girl in front of him. _His_ sole existence was to cater to _her_ **every** need. There was no such thing as a _Chad without Sonny._ Why would there be?

She was his only form of oxygen. And he's been running out of it for a while.

_Cause I got time while she got freedom  
Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

* * *

(_Sonny's POV_)

It took every bone in her body not to run back to him right there. When she saw that ocean blue stare that she hadn't seen in so long, it brought hope to her. That _her_ Chad would come back to her, one day. It took that conversation between them for her to realize that she would love him forever. Despite that, she knew that there never really was a chance for them. At least, not now. Maybe one day, some day.

She walked away from him that day, looking towards the future without him that was so unsure to her. She walked away from him that day, knowing that it was the best thing to do.

You never think this is the _last time_. You never think there **won't** be more. You _think_ you have forever. **But you don't**.

* * *

REVIEW? :)  
word count: 1, 084.


End file.
